First Impressions
by FranHatesFrogs
Summary: The first time Bel properly meets Mukuro he leaves a lasting impression.


**First Impressions**

Itfs not like Bel has never met the Vongola mist guardian before. Hefs sure he has, briefly, in passing. However, the first time they properly meet, face to face, he is completely drunk out of his mind. Not the greatest of first impressions. However, if the slight stagger in Mukurofs usually graceful step is anything to go by, then the latter is also slightly inebriated. So Bel doesnft think the heterochromic ex-con can really pass judgement.

Mukuro pauses to look him over, mismatched eyes gliding over every inch of Belfs body. If he were a little less drunk, the prince might feel self-conscious under the weight of the heated gaze. However, as it is, hefs too busy attempting to get the hall to stop spinning so wildly. Itfs doing nothing for his dizziness, and itfs starting to make him feel more than a little nauseous.

He struggles to gather whatever thought he has left. Where is he again? Some dark hallway within the depths of the Vongola mansion. God only knows how he managed to end up here. It was the night of the annual Vongola ball, and as usual the Varia had only appeared for the free alcohol. They always did go a little overboard. Then Bel had decided he just _needed_ to find Fran right away (too drunk to notice Fran had been beside him the whole time) and stumbled off through a maze of half-familiar halls. Somewhere along the line, hefd ended up completely lost.

Mukuro chuckled, and the sound brought Bel crashing from his thoughts back to Earth so quickly he felt bile creep up the back of his throat. He leant (translation: stumbled sideways and crashed into) the wall beside him, blinking hard to try and make the extra two Mukurofs vanish. Mukuro chuckled again, low and full of dark promise. His red eye glowed maliciously in the dim light. Bel felt his skin crawl with a kind of sick excitement.

"Why, why, Prince the Ripper, fancy seeing you here. Kufufufu.h

Bel replied with a nonsensical slur. He took a brief pause, inhaling and attempting to remember how to form words. His second try was more successful.

"Ushishishi~ You look likeeee pineapple, ushishishi~h In his drunken amusement, Bel tumbled into a laughing heap. Mukuro frowned, stepping closer to the crumpled male on the carpet.

"Youfre very drunk, little prince.h

"Youfre very pretty, little pineapple. Ushishishi.h

Mukuro examined the giggling prince for a few seconds, before chuckling himself. He slinks, or more so staggers, towards the fallen blonde. Once he reaches his prey, he stands above him, hands on hips; eyes practically undressing the prince. Bel looks up at him and grins, drunken and shaky, but also seductive. In one swift movement Mukuro has dragged him up by the jumper and slammed him against the wall.

Their lips meet and part in an eager, almost desperate rhythm. Mukuro makes short work of Belfs belt, dragging the jeans of in jerky, hurried movements. He makes even shorter work of the jumper. Bel attempts to return the favour with his knife, but in his current state he slashes Mukurofs skin by accident. After that, Mukuro summons ropes to hold him at peace.

The thick, purple ropes coil around Belfs wrist. They hold him in place while being seemingly unattached to anything but thin air. Bel finds this very intriguing until Mukuro starts jerking him off in slow, lazy motions. Then that is the only thing he pays attention to.

Therefs slight callouses on Mukurofs hand from years of gripping his trident, and they feel like sin personified as they slide across Belfs skin, enhancing the pleasure of being touched. Bel whimpers a little, hips thrusting eagerly into the warmth of Mukurofs hand. The other smiles, flicking his wrist ever so slightly. Purple ropes, identical to the ones around his wrist, form around Belfs ankles and pull his legs further apart. Through the hazy mist of pleasure Bel feels two spit slick fingers sliding into him.

"N-nghh,h Bel gasps, lips parting in an overly erotic fashion. Mukuro feels his trousers tighten.

"Relax, little prince,h the illusionist murmurs against the shell of Belfs ear. He licks his way along the blondefs neck, stopping occasionally to mark the pale skin with harsh bites. Bel just continues making sinful noises, moving his hips forward into Mukurofs hand and backwards onto his fingers. When Mukuro removes his fingers Bel lets out a whine of disappointment. The former chuckles.

"Kufufufu, donft worry, itfll be something better in a moment.h

The Mist guardian spits into his hand, giving himself a few quick jerks before sliding into the Storm. They groan simultaneously, and Bel wraps his long legs around Mukurofs waist. Using the wall to prop them up, Mukuro begins thrusting into the prince fast and hard. Bel groans, the sounds swallowed by Mukurofs mouth, as hefs fucked into the wall. The friction burns his back, but hefs too drunk off alcohol and sex and Mukuro to notice.

The blonde arches his back, head banging painfully off the wall, when Mukuro wraps his hand around him again. With quick, urgent movements the illusionist jerks him roughly until he cums, body spasming with the intensity of his orgasm. The contraction of Belfs muscles around Mukuro push him over the edge, and he cums shortly after, collapsing against the blonde. Together they slide to a tangled pile on the floor.

"Ushishi~h Bel lies against Mukuro, breath coming in short, shallow pants. Mukuro strokes his hair and chuckles. At least he made a lasting first impression.


End file.
